This invention relates to multi-panel folders, and particularly to the construction of a multi-panel file folder enclosure which provides self-sectioning panels interior to said file folder, where said self-sectioning panel is integrally formed with the file folder panels, and may be automatically folded into a closed configuration on a high speed folding machine.
Two cover file folders have been available which are formed from a front and rear cover hinged at a spine. These file folders have a single interior area for filing materials in what amounts to substantially a pile, held between the two covers. They do not provide an integral means for sectioning out the piled materials, a requirement for a variety of record keeping applications where information is gathered and then separated within a category.
Various forms of loose section dividers are normally employed within a file folder to separate the sections, including tabbed dividers of various kinds. Usually these are full panels substantially the size of the paper held within the file. The idea of providing an integral panel, and in particular one which is separable, as by having a set of sections itself which are like a set of book marks has been unavailable heretofore. The provision of such a self-sectioning panel as part of a pocket panel which pocket panel may be formed as a pocket on the front or rear cover of the file folder has been unavailable heretofore. A self-sectioning panel of xe2x80x9cbook markxe2x80x9d strips for separating piles of paper, formed from a single panel sectioned and continuously folded piece of material, where the book-mark array can be formed by two folds and a sealing operation, have been unavailable.
The use of a pocket on a cover of a file folder is known. Examples include what is commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9cstasher pocketxe2x80x9d which is a pocket on the interior panel of the front cover of a folder or folio. In some instances, more than one pocket is so deployed although not formed in the manner provided for herein. In all instances, the inclusion of such one or more pockets is the extent of sectioning which is provided in the folder. These kinds of folders are often referred as dual pocket folders. They employ four panels, but two of the panels are utilized as pockets that are formed in combination with each of the covers of the folder. Heretofore, no four panel configuration has been provided in which solely one of the additional panels other than the front and rear cover panels is used as a pocket and the fourth panel allowed to remain free as a separator for filed papers. Heretofore, no such free separator panel has been provided as a perforated or separated set of strip marks forming an array of independently separable book marks. Heretofore, no such assembly has been provided as an integral set of panels, where a glue strip or a sealing operation can be performed to glue the pocket panel to the spine of a cover of the file folder portion to offer a single pocket, to which is hingedly attached, a free turning separator panel.
The invention therefore relates to file folders, pockets, and to separator panels for matter filed interior to the file folder, and in particular to the provision of a free turning separator panel which is integrally formed as a part of a pocket formed on one of the covers of the file folder.
The invention further relates to the construction of a file folder of the above described kind, where at least two of the sides of the pocket so formed are enclosed.
Further the invention relates to the construction of a file folder of the above described kind where a fourth panel is deployed as a panel hinged to said pocket, and where the panel is available as a free turning separator panel. Further, the invention relates to the construction of such a file folder, where the separator panel is itself sectionable into a set of book mark like subpanels which remain hinged along a common hinge axis and turn freely to separate batches of paper.
In particular, the invention relates to the construction of a file folder according to the invention, formed from one sheet of flexible material such as card stock, where the cut and fold pattern of the card stock allows for the formation of the complete file folder by a sequence of two folds and a sealing step.
The invention relates to the construction of file folders of this kind from any flexible material such as spun olefin(tyvek(trademark)/Dupont), polypropelene, vinyl, paper, plastic of other varieties or like and similar substances having from flexible to subtly rigid properties and being bondable by way of adhesive tabs, electrical bonding, heat sealing, specialty gluing, stapling and the like.
It is the further object of this invention to provide a file folder construction where the pocket base panel has a cut out section along a portion thereof to provide additional storage facilities therein.
It is a further object of this invention to integrate a box file feature into the file folder, wherein a tab is provided in the rear panel, which tab leading edge aligns with a hinged fold in the front cover to form a box file by fonding the front cover back into the tab to lock the front cover therein.
It is the object of this invention to provide for three panel constructions of a separable pocket file formed in a fashion similar to the above described file folder, incorporating a self sectioning panel, where the construction is formed from three panels, and where closure is provided along one or two edges of the front and rear cover, allowing the sectioning panel to be sandwiched there between the front and rear covers of the otherwise partially sealed folder configuration.